A Cold Dreamer
by lostunderthesand
Summary: Set at the end of the game. What if Serah was stuck as crystal? Who would Snow turn to when his pain takes over? Just trying these two out. Hope you guys like. Snow/Hope pairing. One shot.


**A/N: Thought I'd try this out seeing as I love the game and had always found their relationship quiet unique. Anyhow hope you enjoy and please be nice. My first FF story. xD**

The sun rose slightly illuminating the grassy landscape its occupents raising their hands above their heads shielding their eyes. It was strange each of them had seen the star rise all their lives yet that day they all stared with deep joy etched of their faces just glad to be alive. Fang and Vanielle had given their lives to save Cocoon creating a large glacier like pillar for its new citizens to see for miles around. Sazh was greeted by his son picking the boy up within his arms both men laughing as hard as they could manage leaving the remaining team to wait for a crystal that never appeared. Lightening swore raising her fist in the air before pushing into her would be brother in law losing his grip on the aquatic tear. He yelled out but it was far too late. By the time his hands had responded to his voice the small item shattered onto the ground shards being cupped within the male's hands. Hope ran to his side opening his mouth to say something, anything to Light yet she just snarled disappearing over a small embankment sword dragging behind her.

His chest tugged torn between the two who had protected him the most, who had cared for him when he thought he was going to die. Both meant the world to him. Sighing under his breath the young male stayed where he was for the two hours it took for Snow to compose himself not truly knowing why he had picked the giant over the female. Maybe he was because he was so far away from home that realistically he could never go back to. His family was almost non existent, his friends had deserted him. He had nothing. Hop was slowly becoming just another face in a large crowd. Although separated by their thoughts it was at that moment Snow noticed his company the boy's hand resting on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze.

"Thank's kid." he muttered returning to his feet as he wiped his eyes. "You have a place to stay?"

"Light said I could stay with her but she's gone. Guess I'll just go home."

"Hope stop. Your home was destroyed. You have nowhere to go do you?"

"No. Not really." he answered awkwardly after a few minutes of silence.

"They stay with me."

"What? No I can't I -"

"You can. You will. It' too big for me. Serah always found that funny." he said voice disappearing slightly once her name was spoken from his lips. "Some hero huh?"

"Even heroes can't save everyone."

Snow raised a brow at the small boy's intelligence yet chose not to say another word. Instead he placed his arm around Hope slightly leaning into him as the pair left the battlefield, now home to two of the most amazing people they knew both of them having come from Gran Pluse. A place believed to have been all about destroying Cocoon. Ironic wasn't the only word that came to mind. It was funny to the pair but the only group the group had really shared was a focus. Their mission as L'Cie was completed and instead of sleeping as a statue they had all been reborn. At least Sazh, Light, Hope and Snow had. The small group believed that Serah would have also been reborn however that dream turned out to not be so real.

It was at least midday by the time the two men reached Snow's apartment having stopped for a small meal on the way Villers commenting on how he had missed the little things. A clean bed, ice-cream, coffee, a shower. The apartment was large designed for two though easily suitable to have four residents living side by side, money hadn't been an issue when the building was brought wanting to please the woman he was going to marry. A woman that he could never say another word too. It was like she was dead but without the comfort of being able to say goodbye. To find the closure he needed.

"Snow are you sure you want me here?"

"Yeah. I need you here kid."

"Grab me a drink will ya? Help yourself to whatever."

"Thanks." he exclaimed smiling.

Making his way toward the kitchen Hope managed to eventually find the fridge pulling out two drinks, both alcoholic though he ignored the age rating, he had survived through a war after all. He could handle one drink. Handing the ice cole bottle to his friend Snow just laughed knowing how much the liquid kicked but chose not to say a word, the kid looked like he needed it. He face was drained of colour his body moving with a tiredness that one only got from being constantly on the run for months. He had been through a lot they all. Though he could help notice the boys constant glances from the side of his eyes apparently looking him up and down, admiring him how most strangers did. His heart belonged to Serah always had but he couldn't help but smile at the other male his chest beating just slightly faster.

Many a drink later the two stumbled towards the bedroom the curtains blocking out the starlit night sky. Snow held Hope by the waist pulling him close still feeling the taste of his tongue on his teeth. Moments passed before the younger male collapsed on the bed the larger male jumping on top of him grasping their hands together like a pad lock his mouth running across the others neck soft moans escaping his throat. Their lips finally met tongues exploring each others mouths with fierce dominance, power and need. Both needing to reach climax for two very different reasons. As hands went along thighs and onto groins it was only a matter of time before Hope found himself being dominated. Shouting out neither man knew whose scream belonged to whom, not that it mattered both being as loud as possible not holding anything back. They were beyond caring. Reaching release the two pressed their bodies tightly together sweat dripping from them both soon being joined by another substance.

"Snow!" moaned the boy legs turning to jelly a smile plastered upon his features.

"Serah I knew you would come back." muttered Snow falling to his side Hope's heart going colder than the frozen bottle he had held earlier. It was still Serah. It always would be.


End file.
